The World Is Ours
by Ember Glass
Summary: The moment you've all been waiting for...THE SEQUEL TO A HOOKED UP ROMANCE IS HERE! Emma, Alice, Killian, Peter and Henry all plan a trip to Neverland when they get back to the Enchanted Forest. Unfortunately they run into some problems with Killian's and Peter's past. Will they be able to conquer it? Or will Killian and peter have to suffer the consequences for their crimes?
1. Beginnings

Emma:

Emma had been thoroughly enjoying her time with Killian, Peter and Alice. They got along so well it would be strange if they weren't there.

"The four musketeers." David had said to them when he and Snow walked in on them playing Twister.

It had been quite awkward but they all had a good laugh about it afterwards. But when no one was around, this group of four was planning the biggest "quest" ever.

They were planning on how to get back home. Endless nights and lots of coffee were spent. The exhaustion was taking a toll on all of them, physically and mentally.

"We are never going to figure this out!" exclaimed Emma whose head fell into her arms on the counter.

"Love, we'll figure it out." said Killian as he rubbed Emma's back.

Peter was sitting there with them and was sipping his coffee, and reading the paper at the counter with them. Alice had run out to do her shift at the station. Emma, David and Alice had all agreed to work at the station doing shifts. Emma was the primary sheriff, Alice the secondary, and David the deputy. There were two sheriffs because the townspeople always had lots of complainants and Emma was sick and tired of dealing with all of them.

So David and Alice volunteered to help. Although David was good, Alice did have magic thus enabling her to deal with situations involving Regina and Gold better.

Speaking of which, Gold had backed off and started to change. Emma hadn't had any issues come up with him and neither Alice nor David had mentioned anything about him.

And he hadn't even been seen around town. Emma saw Belle often enough and Belle was extremely happy with Gold so apparently he was still around.

Emma wasn't worrying about it. Correction trying not to worry about it. She wanted to go home to Fairytale land, but the reason was more to go to Neverland.

"Peter, tell me about Neverland."

Peter looked up from his coffee and paper and smiled. "I'll let Killian do that because I'm going to head out to meet up with Alice for our lunch date." And with that Peter left the apartment leaving Killian and Emma alone.

"Alright. So Killian? Was is it like? It was your home for many years right?"

"Aye love it was. Three hundred to be exact."

"THREE HUNDRED? I'm with a man whose hundreds of years older than me. I bet David and Mary Margret will love that."

Killian smiled and turned Emma's chair to face him. "I was twenty five when I arrived there."

"So in a way your twenty five now?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I can live with that. So Neverland?"

"Magic and pure bliss. It's gorgeous. Absolutely breathtaking."

"Sounds fantastic."

"Aye it is. Lake Axis is right underneath the stars. You can only see them at night but it is truly stunning. The stars glow, lighting up the night sky. It's a story told while the stars dance in the sky."

Emma saw Killian's face glow with happiness. She knew that she had to see this place which Killian called home for years, and discover it for herself. To see the sights Killian was so fond of, and with him by her side, was an adventure she was excited to take.

"What else?"

"There's the pixies. Tiny little fairies but don't call them that, they don't like it very much. Most of them are truly happy and enjoyable. There fun and love a good party. They thrive on romance and love, but suffer when someone doesn't believe in them."

"What happens when someone doesn't believe?"

"They lose the dust inside of them."

Emma looked extremely puzzled. Killian laughed at her expense and explained it to her.

"Pixie dust is a valuable resource but it is also the life-force of the pixies. Without it, none can truly be pixies because they will lose their wings. Wings are what makes a pixie special because each pixie as a unique set of wings due to what talent they have."

"Talent?"

"Each pixie has a special talent that they alone can do and no other can. It's what makes them so viable to the Hollow."

"Hollow?"

"The Hollow is where the pixies live."

"I see."

"Anyway, the pixies are actually great company depending on which one you're with. Each pixie can develop a special bond with a human but most don't because hardly any leave the Hollow and hardly any human goes to the Hollow."

"Do you have this bond?"

"No I do not. I've done some bad things when Milah died and the Hollow unfortunately was greatly impacted by this. Me and the pixies are not the greatest friends."

Emma saw Killian's jaw tense and she reached over and squeezed his hand. "If it hurts to talk about it then we can stop."

"No love. You asked and I plan on answering fully. It just brings back bad memories. There are also the Aboriginals."

"Really?"

"Yes. They are the only humans on Neverland and they keep to themselves. They train some of the finest horses might I add. They also love a good party, and serve some of the best rum I've ever had."

Emma laughed at this. Of course Killian would mention rum. Typical pirate.

"What?"

"Nothing. Keep going."

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted, the Aboriginals are also fierce warriors. I've had the honour of fighting with them and unfortunately lost one of my best crewman to them."

"They killed him?"

"No he fell in love. Refused to leave the girl. I had to let him go."

"Sounds romantic."

"It was bloody awful. I got stuck with Smee as my first mate. Stupid Smith."

"Smith?"

"John Smith. That was his name."

Emma's eyes widened. There was no chance…

"Was the girl's name Pocahontas?"

"Yes it was. How did you know that?"

Emma's eyes twinkled and she grew a smirk. "Just a guess."

Killian eyed Emma and then shrugged continuing on. "What about your ship?"

"The Jolly Roger? Best ship money can buy."

Emma rolled her eyes. Of course he would compliment his taste.

"It's big and beautiful. You'd love the Captain's quarters." Said Killian wiggling his eyebrows. Emma punched him.

"I want to hear about the ship, not how good you are in bed."

"Ah love but you already know that don't you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and punched him again. Fan – bloody – tastic. She couldn't help but grin.

"Continue."

"Massive black sails with a skull and cross bones decorating them and the flag. Brown, mahogany decks, finest wood plank. Aye love, tis a beaut."

Emma smiled as she watched Killian. He was so animated talking about his ship.

"Will you teach me how to sail?"

"Sail?" Killian turned and looked at Emma, his curiosity piqued. "You want to learn how to sail?"

"Aye Captain I do. It seems important to you and frankly I would love to learn how to steer a ship. I've always been interested just never had a reason. Till now anyway."

Killian smiled. "But of course. It's only proper that the Captain's lady learn how to maneuver a ship." And with that Killian leaned over and kissed Emma.

Emma sighed and leaned into the kiss. Killian moved off his stool to stand in front of Emma and wrapped his hands around her waist. Both deepened the kiss and moved to each other's individual rhythm.

Emma still couldn't believe how well their bodies fit together. It was magic. Scratch that, it was fate or something like it.

Killian pulled back from the kiss and lovingly stroked Emma's jawbone with his thumb sending shivers down her spine.

"We are taking it slow remember?" Killian said with a soft whisper.

"Screw it."

Emma grabbed behind Killian's neck and forced him towards her pushing his lips on her. The toxic, pleasurable feeling came again and Emma led him towards their bedroom making sure neither was falling behind in the kisses. The kisses deepened and Emma could feel her heart and his speed up and beat at the same time.

The addictive feeling took over Emma. She needed more of him and this. "Killian." She moaned. Killian moved his hands underneath her shirt and threw it off her while she undid the buttons on his shirt.

She pushed the shirt off and forced Killian onto his back onto the bed. She locked the door and began to attack Killian's chest with slow and seductive kisses. She worked her way up until she caught Killian's mouth again.

Her tongue roamed it, as if it was foreign though it really wasn't. Her body was on fire and he was the only cure to her burning flesh.

She needed him. Killian's hands grasped Emma's arms and he flipped her onto her back.

"My turn." He said and he assaulted her lips again putting Emma into a feeling she has never had before.

Alice:

Alice sighed as she rifled through the many complaints which of course Emma had left for her.

_Bitchy move Emma._

Alice laughed. This was what they typically did. They always left work for each other. The more work left, the madder the other one got. Of course they pranked David when he came for his shift once. They'd been arguing about who had to deal with the current predicament between Jefferson and Grace's adoptive parents.

It hadn't been pretty. Alice had threatened to use magic and Emma had threatened to use her gun.

It ended when Emma pointed her gun at Alice and Alice flew it out of her hand winning the disagreement. Alice then asked when David was coming in and both realized then that David could do the work and not them.

So when David came in for his shift, both girls were waiting for him. David looked a little shocked and sat down at his desk without a word.

Emma then walked up and dumped all the papers on David's desk and she and Alice walked out the door arm in arm off to Granny's café.

That was the only time neither one of them did their job. Otherwise they've been pretty good at staying on task. Unless of course a certain someone appears to ruin the concentration.

_Speaking of which…_

Peter walked in smiling a dazzling smile at Alice.

"Hey there pretty lady."

Alice laughed. Peter had been flirting with her lately and failing at it quite a bit.

"Hey there yourself."

"Ready for our date?"

Alice nodded as she packed up her stuff. "I'll be there in a sec. David needs to get here first before we can go."

Peter smiled and walked over to Alice and wrapped his arms around her waist. Alice sighed. His arms were so firm and comforting. In a way they were her security.

"Stop distracting me. I have a job to do." Alice put Peter's arms off of her as she moved to finish her work. Peter grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her into him. One arm snaked around her waist and a hand grasped hers pulling her into a waltzing position.

"You never did dance with me at the ball."

"You never asked."

Peter smiled. He let go of Alice and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

He tilted his head up, still in a bow, to see Alice's reaction.

Alice smiled. "No. I've got work to do." And with that Alice turned on her heel and headed back to her desk.

Peter shook his head. "I'll get that dance."

"Uh huh. Weren't you taking me out to lunch?"

"Ah yes. Shall we?"

At that moment David came in the door. "Hey Alice sorry I'm late. Peter."

Alice smiled. David was so over protective. He insisted they call him dad but since that was a bit of a stretch for both Alice and Emma, he agreed to David or Charming. For now anyway.

Although David was civil towards Killian and Peter, he certainly didn't prefer them. But he figured Alice and Emma could handle themselves.

"No problem David. Actually you came just in time. There's some files on your desk which I didn't have time to go through. Nothing too serious just more complaints."

"Alright thanks. Where are you going?"

"Out to lunch with Peter and then probably to the apartment. You and Snow got anything planned?"

"I was thinking something romantic at our house but I'm not particularly sure what."

"You could always do a bouquet of roses."

"You think she'll like that?"

"it's spontaneous so I'd say yes. Women like surprises that don't scare them so yeah, I think it's a good idea. Maybe take her out to dinner later?"

"Sounds good. Thanks Alice."

"No problem. See you later. Remember Emma is coming to take the night shift."

"Gotcha. See you soon."

Peter outstretched his hand and Alice slid hers into his. They left the station and headed out to Granny's.

"So any ideas yet on how to get back? Did Killian and Emma figure anything out?"

"No. Killian was too busy staring at Emma with gooey eyes and vice versa."

"Peter, we need to figure something out. We need to get back. It's not that Storybrooke isn't nice but –"

"– There's no place like home."

"Exactly. And everyone here needs it too. They've been stuck in one place for twenty eight years."

" I know. It's awful but how can we get back? We don't exactly have a portal do we?"

"We don't. But Jefferson does! Peter this is perfect! Jefferson's hat! That's the answer!"

"Alice I don't want you anywhere near him."

"Not this again. Peter it was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss!? No. You guys had a romance. You thought you were true loves!"

"But we're not are we?"

"Well no."

"So why the worry?"

"I don't like you near him."

"Are you jealous?"

"What? No."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying."

Alice smiled a cheeky grin. He was so lying.

"Then why'd you throw him off me?"

"He was assaulting you!"

"Was he?"

"Yes!"

"Peter."

"Well….not really."

"Green is very much you."

"Shut up." Peter gave Alice a playful punch in her shoulder. Alice laughed.

"C'mon. Let's get to Granny's and we can discuss the hat idea further."


	2. The Plan

Emma:

Emma sighed as she felt Killian plant butterfly kisses on her neck. Emma loved this moment the best. When it was just him and her, lying side by side, enjoying the bliss of just having someone there.

It was a feeling that Emma cherished more than anything else. The fact that Killian was indeed here, beside her, more real than anything else in her life was exactly what she needed.

But how long would it last? Emma refused to focus on it. She wanted to enjoy this, enjoy him and who he was. Two broken souls slowly fixing each other.

Emma looked at the clock. It read 8:10 pm.

"Shit!" Emma groaned. She did not want to go to work.

"What is it love?"

"I have to go to work."

Emma heard Killian sigh and mutter something about bloody jobs and how there is no use for them. Emma smiled as she slowly moved out of the bed to her closet.

"Did I ever mention what fine assets you have?"

Emma whipped her head around to see Killian wiggling his eyebrows with a devil grin on his face. Emma rolled her eyes and pulled out some undergarments, faded blue jeans, and a green tank with her infamous red leather jacket.

She then proceeded to go into the bathroom and changed. She applied some mascara and eyeliner due to Alice's insistence. Ever since that girl discovered she didn't need charcoal to line her eyes but a black, kohl pencil, her life was dearly made.

Emma exited to find Killian himself had changed into some ripped blue jeans with that sexy black V-neck. It was Emma's favourite shirt on him so he insisted on wearing it. Emma couldn't complain.

"Ello love."

Emma smiled as she walked over to Killian and planted a soft and sweet kiss on his lips.

"Careful Swan, you just got changed. I may just have to fix that if you kiss me again."

"I don't think so. C'mon. Let's go get something at Granny's and then we can head to the station."

"Your letting me come to work with you? That's a first."

"I need some help with sorting out some stuff and I could use another pair of hands."

"I certainly know how to do that." Killian smirked and Emma rolled her eyes. She then grabbed his hand and pulled him out the bedroom door towards the kitchen. She and Killian were smiling until Alice interrupted their happy moment.

"Emma I called David telling him he'd need to take your shift. Peter and I, we think we found a solution to getting back home."

Emma let go of Killian's hand and ran up to Alice, grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"Actually?"

"Yes. But it won't be easy."

"I'm in."

Alice:

The date at the diner had been great. Alice and Peter talked about Neverland memories and their time together after Neverland before she left him and went to Wonderland.

"So what was Wonderland like?" asked Peter as he and Alice walked hand in hand back to the apartment.

"It's pretty, but once you get past the beauty you see the hidden terror beneath it. Wonderland messes with your mind and turns you mad."

"Like Jefferson?"

"Exactly like him. Wonderland corrupted him and his mind, destroying him and what he cherished most."

"And what about you?"

"It made me forget. At that time all I could think of was how hard it would be to leave you and everything behind. Wonderland made me lose what I held dear so I would be attached to it forever. Start a new life there."

"But you didn't. you got out. How?"

"I don't exactly know how. The last thing I remember about Wonderland was me being on trial for beating the queen at her own game."

"Who was the queen?"

"I don't know. The queen's role changes often. You need to think of Wonderland as a game of chess. Each person plays a part, a role in it. Wonderland is the world you are place in. It has a life of its own and controls the players inside of it. The results at the end usually finish in a war with many deaths."

"Now in chess if a pawn ends up at the other side of the board they are able to turn into another piece such as a queen or knight for example."

"That's what I mean by the queen's role changes often. The red queen anyway. For some reason none of the Red Queen's pawns can make it to the White Queen's side but all the White Queen's pawns can make it to the Red Queen's side."

"It's very confusing." finished Alice.

"I can tell." responded Peter.

"I'm sorry I'm loading you with information."

"I asked. I still can't believe you went through all of that. Your what? A world traveller?"

Alice laughed. "Yeah I guess I was. Going from world to world."

"Never had a place to call home."

Alice looked at Peter and noticed his sad eyes and she smiled a sad smile. "My home is with you. I may have travelled many places but you were my foundation, although I didn't know it. In Wonderland I knew something was wrong, which is why I was never truly content there. You make me better Peter. Never forget that."

Peter kissed Alice's wrist and smiled. "Always and forever."

"Always and forever. Now c'mon we need to tell Emma and Killian what we've discovered."

At the Apartment:

Alice slowly crept into the apartment with Peter in tow.

"Where are they?" whispered Peter.

Alice heard a sigh and her eyebrow quirked up.

"Where do you think?" Alice pointed at Emma's bedroom door with her thumb.

"Oh." Peter mouthed.

Alice rolled her eyes and moved over to the counter and poured herself and Peter some coffee.

"Let's think this through. We know the hat is a portal, but unfortunately it isn't around anymore from what Ruby told us. It was burned up. But Jefferson can still make another one, and with my magic, I can jumpstart it."

"It might just work but we still have a problem."

"What?"

"How are we going to fit all of Storybrooke in the hat? It's impossible."

Alice hadn't thought of that. The hat usually could only take four or five people from what Jefferson had told her, not a whole town."

"If Regina and Gold helped we could amplify it. Three powerhouses working together instead of one."

"You have more than enough power than they do combined. You don't need them. And they won't help you anyway. Regina and Gold rule this town which is exactly what they want."

"Regina rules the town, not Gold. Gold might help. But your right, I shouldn't take chances with him or Regina. The less this town knows, the better."

Peter nodded in agreement. "So then? Can you amplify it alone?"

"Maybe. It's certainly possible but I haven't tapped very deeply into my magic and doing that kind of dark magic will require a lot of tapping. I may get consumed."

"I won't let you." Peter squeezed Alice's hand.

Alice never truly understood how their conversations could be very enjoyable and then become suddenly so serious.

"Peter you may not have a choice."

"I do. And I choose you. I will always choose you. Last time I didn't and I'll regret it forever. I will not allow your magic to take over you. I won't."

Alice smiled a soft smile with a tear falling down her cheek. "I love you Peter."

"I love you too Alice."

Alice wiped the tear away and her mind became clear and sharp. "So we are really doing this."

"Yes. We are."

"As so as Emma and Killian come out we'll let them know."

"Sounds good."

"Peter, what did you and Killian talk about exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Emma and I trapped you in the room. You guys came out laughing like you were best friends. What exactly happened?"

"Well you bound us so we couldn't move. We yelled a lot and shot daggers at each other with our eyes. Eventually we gave up struggling against the bonds and just sat there. Killian asked me why we did what we did to him and his ship and I told him."

"I told him how you tricked Tinkerbell, without my knowledge, and convinced her he had a thing for her. Since Tinkerbell has a rather large ego, you told her how he, Killian, would do anything for her. Tinkerbell obviously loved the idea of a pirate being in love with her, and of course since she's a mischievous pixie, decided to play with him."

"Of course Killian had no affection for Tinkerbell what so ever, but that didn't stop Tink from playing around with his crew. Then when she learned that he didn't like her, she became offended, like you knew she would, and took her anger at him out on everything he owned."

Alice smiled. Ah yes. Tinkerbell and her gullibility. Alice hated to admit it, but she was the master manipulator. Anyone could fall into her lies and wouldn't know the difference between what was the truth and what was a lie.

"I remember that."

"And I told Killian how you tricked several of his crew into going to the tavern and getting ridiculously drunk and passing out allowing us access onto the ship. How did you do that? Didn't they know it was you, my accomplice?"

Alice smirked. "A few changes in dress and you've got yourself one lovely barmaid."

"You're kidding."

"I wish. But unfortunately no I'm not. It was the only way to get access onto the ship without Killian noticing."

"Well he was extremely impressed After that we began chatting about Neverland and next thing you know we're cracking jokes about his crew and some of the wily characters there."

"Sounds like it was good for both of you."

"It was exactly what we needed. We've both changed and the bad blood needed to disappear. Of course we'd never admit that until you and Emma locked us up in that room. Then we had to face the facts that we had grown up and what we once were, we're not that anymore."

"Such mature words from the boy who never wanted to grow up."

Peter smiled. "Ironic isn't it?"

"Very. I think I'd better call David and tell him he needs to stay later. It'll ruin his night with Snow but I think they'll manage."

Alice picked up the phone and dialed the station's number.

"Hello?"

"Hi David. It's me Alice."

"Hey Alice what can I do for you?"

"I need you to stay later. Emma is sound asleep and will not be waking up anytime soon. Think you can do it? I'd come myself but I've got plans."

"Of course Alice."

"Are you sure? I know you had something planned with Snow."

"it's fine. Snow will understand. We'll just move our date here. It's been slow anyway."

"Alright. Great thanks."

"No problem Alice. Bye."

"Bye."

Alice hung up the phone and walked back towards the counter and sat on the barstool.

"You've certainly adapted to technology well."

"It didn't take long to figure out. Killian was way worse than I when we first got here. Partially because of his hook but he actually couldn't get it. He's been on the seas too much."

Peter and Alice laughed. Emma and Killian then walked out of the room holding hands. Alice saw the brightness on both their faces and was sad in interrupt it.

"Emma I called David telling him he'd need to take your shift. Peter and I, we think we found a solution to getting back home."

Emma ran up to Alice and grabbed her shoulders. "Actually?"

"Yes. But it won't be easy."

"I'm in."

"Good. Here's what Peter and I figured out. Jefferson's hat was destroyed from when we asked around about its whereabouts. Anyway, Jefferson can probably make a new one, we'll have to discuss it with him, and then I'll use my magic to enchant it and then create the portal."

"That's great but will it fit the whole town?"

"No and this is where it gets tricky. The hat can only take about five people maximum. With my magic though, I can amplify it making it bigger and able to fit the whole town."

"What's hard about that?" asked Killian.

"It could consume her." answered Peter.

"Oh."

"It's the only shot we've got and usually Peter can snap me out of going on a mad rampage when my dark magic starts to influence my actions."

"So this is it then? We're going to do this?" asked Emma.

"Yeah. We are."

"Alright then let's talk to Jefferson."


	3. Deal

Emma:

The quartet headed off to Jefferson's home. Peter and Alice were in the back whispering to each other. Emma figured Alice was trying to console Peter as they were going into her ex's home. Thank goodness she didn't have that problem with Killian being jealous.

Killian squeezed Emma's hand. "You alright love? You seem pale."

"I'm fine. It's just, the last time I was here, he kidnapped me, knocked me unconscious and forced me to make his hat magical, and then he kidnapped Mary Margret and uh yeah. If he hadn't been cute, I may not have taken his offer of that ride."

Emma stopped when she saw Killian's eyes darken. "He did what?"

Maybe she did have a jealousy problem. "Killian he didn't hurt me." Well that was a flat out lie.

Killian's expression was grim. "I may kill him."

"No you won't. We need his hat."

Killian grumbled something about bloody mad men and Emma had to stifle a laugh. He was too cute sometimes.

Emma could still not believe what had happened over the past days. She was back with her son, who had fallen in love with Killian, her family was slowly accepting the pirate, she had Alice who was the best sister a girl could ask for… she had a _family_.

Or course there was the problem of getting back home but overall she finally felt like she was home and she could call it that.

Storybrooke was her home, with all of these people. For once, Emma felt happy.

"Hey guys? Who's ready to get this over with?"

Emma perked her head up and saw that Alice and Peter had reached the doors. Emma dragged Killian up to Jefferson's front door as well. She then knocked on the door.

"Peter, Killian, I think it's best if maybe you two left and let Emma and I handle this."

"Why?" the boys asked in unison.

"Because you guys could lose your cool and ruin the plan. We can't let anything go wrong." said Emma.

Killian looked at Emma and saw the stubbornness in her face. "C'mon lad, let's leave these ladies in peace. Emma, if something does go wrong don't be afraid to call me on that metal box thing."

"The cellphone?"

"Yes that."

Emma stifled a laugh. Alice had a smirk on her face. Peter wasn't too happy though.

"We can't leave them! What if that bloke does something stupid with them! What if he puts himself on one of them! KILLIAN WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!"

Emma watched Killian drag Peter away from the house leaving her and Alice standing on the porch.

"Quite a guy you've got there Alice. Still don't understand why you chose him over me."

Emma whipped her head around to see that Jefferson had opened the door and was watching them and the boys.

"Maybe one day you'll understand it Jefferson."

"Well then. You're here for something yes? Come in. I'll make us some tea and we can get to discussing it. Emma, pleasure to see you again."

Jefferson disappeared into the door and Emma looked over at Alice who nudged her head in the direction Jefferson went. Emma nodded and went inside following him with Alice behind her.

"Nice place you've got."

"Thank you Alice. Do you still like your tea the same? Two teaspoons of sugar with a bit of cream?"

"Yes, thank you."

"And you Emma?"

Emma was a little wary. Last time she took tea, well she ended up unconscious.

"Uh no thanks."

Jefferson laughed a gleeful laugh. "Ah Emma dearest! Do not distress! This tea, unlike your last one, is not laced with a sleeping draught. So you have naught to fear!"

"Emma doesn't like tea Hatter, she prefers coffee."

Emma glanced over at Alice who was seeping out a little bit of anger.

_Alice, control yourself._

Alice briefly closed her eyes and then opened them, her face exuding calm. Emma blew out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"So what brings you lovely ladies here to my humble home?"

"Uh well, we need you to make us a hat." Emma said.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because Jefferson, we need it to get back home." answered Alice.

"Alice, you know very well I can't make the hats work! I have no magic here."

"I know, but I do."

Jefferson eyebrow quirked up at this. "You do?"

Emma looked at Alice and hoped she wouldn't say too much. It could go from good to bad with whatever Alice said next.

"Yes. If you make a hat I can probably power it up, and create a big enough portal to send the whole town through."

Emma held her breath. It wasn't necessarily revealing much about Alice, but enough for Jefferson to question Alice's motives. Not that she had any.

"So if I make a hat…you'll create a portal?"

"Essentially yes. We have no idea if it'll work so it's a 50/50 chance."

"What's in it for me?"

"What do you want?" asked Emma. She knew there'd be a deal involved somehow. Of course though with the Mad Hatter, well, it could either be insane or completely idiotic. You never really know.

"Ruby."

"Ruby? As in Little Red Riding Hood Ruby?" Emma was shocked.

"Yes. Her."

"Why?"

"Because Alice disappeared on me and here in Storybrooke, I've developed a thing for the wolf. I like her. When Alice came back I figured I'd be with her but frankly I wasn't really interested. Like you said Alice, it wasn't love, it was lust. With Red, it could be love. And most importantly, she's good with Grace. Grace really likes her. "

Emma was shocked. Not only was Jefferson blushing when he spoke of Ruby but Alice seemed okay with the whole thing.

"Deal." said Alice.

"Alice –" Emma was interrupted by a glare from Alice clearly telling her to keep quiet. Emma shut her mouth and stayed silent for the rest of the conversation.

"Excellent! I'll get working on that hat! And you get me Red!"

Jefferson then led them to the door. "By the way girls, I can tell how important this. I'll do my best, but make no promises."

"All we need is the hat. That's it."

"Fine. Just keep up your end of the bargain."

Alice and Emma nodded and left the mansion. They walked down to Granny's café and discussed how to get Ruby to Jefferson's.

"So how the hell are we going to get Ruby to Jefferson? She probably won't just walk up there willy nilly."

"Of course she won't Emma. But seriously how else were we going to get him to make the hat?"

"I don't know! Couldn't we have offered him gold or something?"

"No. He's the Mad Hatter. Money wouldn't work. I knew he'd make a specific request, and I am shocked but I'm sure we can figure something out."

"How so? What do we do? Drug Ruby and dump her on his doorstep?"

"That's one way."

"Alice! We are not going do that!"

"I know. It'll be our last resort. For now, let's just talk him up to her. Make him seem appealing."

"Appealing? Fantastic. Bloody hell this is going to be hard."

"You're sounding like Killian."

"Shit! I am aren't I?"

"Yes."

"Great. Speaking of which, where are we supposed to meet them?"

"I don't know. We never sorted that out, did we?"

"No. I'll call Killian on the cell when we get to Granny's."

"Does he even know how to work it yet?"

"Unlike you Killian refuses to learn about modern technology and the great convenience it is. He's a little… old fashioned."

"I see. Well it's worth a shot. Tell them to meet us at Granny's."

"Alright."

Emma pulled out her phone and dialed Killian's cell number.

"Ello? Love is that you? Oy! Peter the ladies are in trouble! Don't worry Emma we'll be there in a jiffy. PETER LET'S GO!"

Emma rolled her eyes. Killian would ignore her completely and make assumptions.

"Killian?"

"Yes love?"

"Meet us at Granny's alright? Everything worked out fine. Just get Peter and come here. Okay?"

"Right love."

"How'd that go?" asked Alice.

"Peachy. Killian thought for a second we were stuck at Jefferson's. I'm pretty sure he and Peter would have stormed the mansion."

"Of course they would have. Hey Ruby? Two hot chocolates with cinnamon on top? Thanks."

Emma and Alice headed towards a booth waiting for the boys and their hot cocoas.

"So should we start now?" asked Alice.

"Start what?"

"Jefferson…Ruby?"

Emma glance over at Ruby who was busy making some drinks. "Better late than never. Alright. Let's get this thing going. Hey Ruby!"

Ruby poked her head up. "Yeah Emma?"

"Do you know anything about that Jefferson guy?"

Ruby's eyebrows shot up. "That hottie? Not much. I know he's a little bit crazy."

"More like batshit crazy." muttered Alice. Emma shot her a glare.

"You think he's cute?"

"Very. Cute and handsome. And his little girl Grace, she's such a sweetheart! She comes in here all the time asking for cocoa. I love her!"

Emma looked at Alice. Maybe this would be easier than they thought.

"So…you'd date the guy?"

"Well I don't know him. But yeah I guess. I just hope he can put up with the wolf part of me. That usually scares guys off."

"Uh huh."

"Oops. Another customer. Talk to you girls later!"

Ruby then went back off to behind the counter.

"So this is actually going to be easy." said Emma.

"Yeah. Jefferson definitely won't have a problem with her wolf side. He'll probably embrace it."

"And Ruby likes Grace a lot so that works out in his favour."

"Now just to let the guys know."

"Speak of the devils."

Alice pointed to Killian and Peter coming in through the door.

"Ello lovelies." Killian leaned over and placed a kiss on Emma's lips. Emma melted into Killian's kiss. It smelt and tasted of that sea salt water Emma loved.

Emma heard a cough behind her and she turned around to notice Alice staring at her.

"Oops, sorry guys."

"No worries Emma. How about you take Killian back to the apartment and tell him everything. I'll stay here with Peter and do the same."

Emma smiled. "Great. See you guys soon."

Emma grabbed Killian's hand and dragged him out of the café.

"So how did it go?" asked Killian.

"Really well. I think this is going to work." Emma planted another kiss on Killian's delectable lips.

"I can tell." he said smiling as they walked back to the apartment.


	4. A Silly Hope

It had been weeks since the deal had been made the Jefferson. And they were getting anxious.

Alice:

"I'm getting ancy." said Emma.

Alice rolled her eyes. She would to. Patient did not exist in either her or her captain.

"Well you better learn to be patient."

"We've met our end of the bargain."

Ruby had been willing to go out with Jefferson. But only if he asked her out. Jefferson said the hat was done but he would only give it to them until Ruby showed up on his doorstep.

"Not exactly."

"Well how do we get Ruby to appear at his house?"

Alice had been thinking of a solution but hadn't found any.

_This should be easy. _

But it wasn't. Something was fogging her mind. She hadn't been thinking clearly lately and she felt it had something to do with that tea she drank at the Hatter's.

Alice shook her head. No. She simply had a headache. Nothing sketchy involved. At least she hoped.

"What if we made a note? From Jefferson to Ruby telling her to meet him at his home for a fancy dinner?" suggested Emma.

"And she randomly appears on his doorstep? Without him knowing?"

"Well I think we'd let him know right?"

"I'm not sure if he wants to be involved with our 'planning'."

Emma rolled her eyes. "He's wants her right? Well he better be willing to put in some effort."

Alice smirked. "Fine. You call him and I'll write the note."

Alice pulled out a sheet of paper and a pen and began writing the most sappy thing she has ever seen.

_Dearest Red, _

_I have watched you from afar and admired who you are. Your beauty does not compare to others because you soar above all. You are exquisite and unique. Who else is perfect for me? As hard as I try I cannot resist the magnificence that you possess. You are crafted to perfection in every way. I am blessed to simply be in your presence. _

_So I have a request. Tomorrow night, at seven precisely, would you care to join me in dinner and an evening after? I would be most happy if you did. _

_Join the madness, _

_Jefferson. _

Alice smiled at her handiwork. Not too shabby. She passed it to Emma who relayed the message to Jefferson on the phone. He was a bit reluctant but Emma forced him to accept. Now to get the letter to Ruby.

Killian:

Killian was sitting on a little boat, (Emma called it a motorboat), and fishing. He remembered when he mentioned to Emma that he wanted a boat so he could be on the water.

Emma had laughed at him. He had glared at her. She realized he was serious an well…

"_Shit you serious."_

"_Yes….Swan. I'm serious. I can only be here so much."_

"_Killian…"_

_Every time she said his name like that it sent shivers down his spine. Damn her. She was going to be the death of him. Not that he minded. _

"_What?"_

"_You want a boat."_

"_Yes."_

"_We don't have…your kind of boats."_

"_My kind?"_

"_You know. The Jolly Roger. We've got…motor boats. Cruise ships, yachts, fishing boats…"_

"_A motor boat sounds fine."_

_Emma quirked her eyebrow. "You want a motorboat?"_

"_It sounds…manly."_

_Emma snorted and started laughing at him. "Oh it 's manly alright."_

"_Excellent. Let's go down to that marina and get one."_

_Emma had stood up and kept on laughing. She had grabbed her jacket and grabbed Killian dragging him out the door laughing all the way down the stairs. _

Killian didn't know why she was laughing that day but it had been the sweetest sound he had heard in a long time.

God he was turning into a sap.

_Damn Swan._

Killian chuckled to himself. He actually didn't mind the change that was happening inside of him.

Emma was changing him for the better. Yes he'd still use the sexual innuendos and wiggling of the eyebrows but he knew that's what Emma loved. Him. All of him. She loved the quirks, the good and the bad. Well he wouldn't be Killian Jones without that.

But that was the difference between her and Milah wasn't it? Milah always wanted him to be a "better man." But she was a coward just as much as her husband.

She ran away from her family when the things got tough and looked to Killian to take care of her. She wanted adventure, but most of all she wanted to forget.

Did she even love him? Did she even love Killian? She never suggested marriage. Killian hadn't been opposed to the idea, but any word of it around Milah and she flipped.

Which brought the question again. Did she even ever love him? At the time, Killian was more sure than anything but now, with Emma…

It seemed unlikely. In fact Killian didn't even think he loved her. At least not in the way he does with Emma.

Emma was a whole other concept together. She was beautiful, fragile, stunning, strong, careful, confident…

There just weren't enough words to describe her. She was the opposite of Milah. She would never leave her kid unlike Milah. She was careful not carefree like Milah. But the interesting part was that she was abandoned. Unlike Milah who did the abandoning.

Emma was a better person than Killian's old lover. She would never abandon anyone, including Killian, unlike Milah who abandoned everything for her own selfish needs.

And Emma put others before herself. She'd risk everything just to see someone else breathe another day.

And maybe that's what love was all about. Being willing to sacrifice yourself, for others. Killian wasn't completely sure if he could sacrifice himself for Emma. He thought he could but when it came down to it, he was still a bit of a coward.

Maybe one day he would finally accept that Emma was really his because to Killian, it felt like he was in some too good dream. It was real, but reality never lasts long peacefully.

Killian's cellphone went of then. He put down the fishing rod and went to pull it from his pocket. He still was getting used to "modern technology"" as Emma had put it.

Rubbish stuff, though the shower was nice, and the cellphone. Oh! And the stove, microwave, laundry machine, dryer, sinks, light switches. Okay so maybe modern technology wasn't so bad.

Killian finally managed to get his cellphone out of his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Hey Captain."

Killian smiled. It was his siren Emma.

"Love. What do you need?"

"I was thinking maybe we could eat some of Granny's food?"

"Alright. Let me just come into shore. I far away from the marina."

"I can see that."

Killian looked up from his phone and saw Emma standing on the dock waving two bags from Granny's. With a devilish smile, Killian ended the call and started the motor.

His mind flashed to when he first bought the boat and Emma was showing him how to use it. Good times.

"_See this Killian?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Pull on this string and the motor should start. Then this wheel should let you steer it. Just turn it left if you want to go left, and right if you want to go right."_

"_I know exactly where I want to go."_

_Killian approached Emma and grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. He still couldn't believe how perfectly their bodies molded together. _

"_Killian." Emma said in a low, sultry voice. _

_Damn her and her seduction techniques. Killian cursed the men who taught it to her. _

"_What ever shall I do with you Swan?"_

"_I don't know Hook. You tell me."_

_Killian smirked and crushed his lips to hers. He started off slow and deep but eventually moved on to quick and desperate kisses. The kisses were never messy though. _

_Emma slowly moved her hands underneath his shirt, tracing his abs. Her right hand was in his hair and the left hand was making its way down his chest. _

_Killian on the other hand had gotten off her jacket (he was so glad to have two hands now) and her shirt. _

"_Bloody hell Emma." Killian panted as he felt his heart increase at seeing Emma in red lace. _

_Emma smirked and pulled Killian down to the floor and well, they enjoyed the rest of the night not particularly quietly. _

Killian shook the memory away. Indeed it had been a good time and Emma had taken his breath away. As always.

Killian arrived to the marina and directed his boat into the harbor. He hopped out, tied the rope and turned around to find Emma holding two greasy bags of Granny's food.

"Shall we?"

Killian planted a kiss on Emma's lips while grabbing his bag. "But of course."

Emma and him linked hands and walked down the pier. They stopped on the beach where Emma had a blanket laid out. They sat down and began to eat. They had pleasant conversation and joked around, had a few kisses here and there.

After they finished eating, Emma and Killian took a walk down the pier. It was no longer sunny out, but windy and cool. Emma leaned against the fence overlooking the sea. Killian did the same.

"So any plan of action?"

"Alice wrote a note and I left it in Ruby's hands. Jefferson knows she's coming tomorrow to his place. Alice went with Peter to retrieve the hat."

"Note?"

"A note asking Ruby on a date."

"Oh."

"Simple and easy. Now we just need the hat and we'll figure out further action from there."

Emma's phone then rang. She picked it up and answered it. "Hey Alice. You got it? Great. We'll meet at the apartment? Sounds good. On our way."

"What was that?"

"Alice said she and Peter got the hat. They'll meet us at the apartment. Shall we?"

Emma outstretched her hand and Killian took it. "We shall."

Emma's face brightened and Killian sighed. She was perfect.

Emma:

Emma had enjoyed the date immensely and couldn't have thought of anything better. She and Killian had arrived at the apartment.

Emma unlocked the door only to find Alice yelling at Peter. Who was sitting on a barstool with a pack of peas on his face.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YOU COULD HAVE MESSED UP THE WHOLE THING PETER! HONESTLY! HOW COULD YOU! I CHOSE YOU NOT HIM! PUT YOUR JEALOUSLY ISSUES ASIDE FOR ONCE!"

Alice then stormed off into her room and slammed the door.

"What happened?"

Peter looked up and pulled the peas off his face.

"Oh."

Peter's face was a bit swollen and he had a nice black eye.

"Lad, what did you do?"

"I punched him. He put something in Alice's tea and she well, kinda collapsed. She got back up but I had already hit him. Jefferson then proceeded to throw me to the ground and we were fighting until Alice used her magic and flew us apart. We both hit the wall. He fell unconscious and Alice slapped me. She then muttered something and the hat flew out of some room and into her hands. She left and hadn't spoken a word to me. Until now anyway."

Emma tried not to laugh. She let out a giggle but then stopped. "You said he drugged Alice?"

"Not necessarily. I asked her about it and she said she'd been feeling out of it ever since you and her went over there. She says she's okay now."

"Killian watch him will you?"

Killian nodded and squeezed her hand in reassurance. Emma then walked over to Alice's door and knocked.

"Alice?"

"Come in."

Emma opened the door and saw Alice was in her bathroom grabbing stuff.

"What are you doing?" asked Emma who was now leaning against the doorframe.

"I've got to fix his face. Figured I'd use some of your stuff instead of magic. Doing it old fashioned."

Emma wandered into the room and sat on Alice's bed. Alice then dumped the stuff on the counter and joined Emma.

"Peter mentioned something about Jefferson doing something to your tea?"

Alice sighed. "Yeah. He didn't drug me or hurt me. It was more to stall my magic. I had a headache ever since and my magic wasn't up to its potential."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because you would go over to his place and flip on him. We needed his hat though."

"You stole it."

"No. I did our end of the bargain and helped him finish his."

"I see. Why'd you drink the tea?"

"I wanted to see if he was still crazy. Jefferson always does stuff to his tea. But I was hoping…"

"That he wasn't mad anymore and made regular tea."

"Yeah."

"Anyway. I feel fine now. My mind's clear and my magic is back to its normal power."

Emma nodded. She knew Alice wouldn't be giving out any more details so she left it at that.

"So the hat?"

Alice got up and walked over to a chest. She muttered something and it opened. She then removed the hat from the chest.

"Here it is."

It wasn't anything spectacular. It was a top hat that was big at the top but got smaller when it came to the bottom. It was purple with a faded pink ribbon around it. It was velvet.

"Well then…what do you think?"

"Tomorrow at midnight in the center of the town. Everyone will be asleep."

"So soon?"

"The sooner the better."

"Alright then. Let's go home."


End file.
